I promise
by HSW
Summary: You wanna know the worst thing about it? I don’t even know why, I don’t understand.'


**Title:** I Promise  
**Author:** Mel  
**Paring or Character:** Haley/Peyton friendship,  
**Spoilers:** Early season three.  
**Summary:** "You wanna know the worst thing about it? I don't even know why, I don't understand."  
**A/N:** I wrote this for a challenge on LJ. Thanks to **Linds** for the beta and **Nats** for making sure it fit the guidlines. This is just something I think was really missing from season three. It may come off a bit slashy in some bits but its not really anything. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Haley thinks about the past as she walks down the main street of Tree Hill. She remembers how things were when she and Nathan first got together and when Peyton was her best girlfriend and she and Lucas actually spent time together. She thinks about it and she misses it.

Haley sighs as she thinks about everything that has happened since then, getting married, leaving for the tour and coming back to find that your husband doesn't want to see you and the one girl that you thought would stick by you turns away from you as well.

Sometimes she thinks that going on the tour was just this huge mistake that she shouldn't have made, that she should have known better. Other times, though, she thinks that she needed it, that it was something she had to do and something she will cherish forever. Then again, was it really worth losing the love of her life and her first real girlfriend?

All Haley has is questions and hardly any answers. She knows Nathan is mad at her but she doesn't know why he won't even try to fix it and she doesn't know why Peyton is so angry at her and she doesn't know why Lucas can't take time out of his day to spend some time with her.

Some days she just wants to scream at all of them but mostly at Peyton, because if anyone has her truly confused, it's Peyton. It's like she's stuck in this alternate reality and she just wants to get back to where she used to be.

She snaps out of her musings to notice that she has reached Karen's and quickly walks inside. One quick glance around the room tells her that there aren't many customers today.

Karen looks up from her spot at the counter and gives Haley a warm smile which Haley weakly returns as she sits on one of the stools, thumping her head down on her arms. Karen lets out an amused laugh before gently making Haley look at her.

"Did you know that Peyton is being the biggest bitch ever?" Haley blurts out and Karen lets out a laugh.

"I may have heard something along those lines but not in those exact words." Karen states with an eyebrow raised and Haley groans and runs her hands over her face in frustration.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to come back and things were gonna get better, they were gonna be okay but then everything went downhill. Nathan hates me and I get that, I really do, but not Peyton … she's not supposed to hate me." Haley pauses for a long second, "You wanna know the worst thing about it? I don't even know why, I don't understand."

Haley looks down at her hands in defeat as she hears Karen sigh and all of a sudden Karen is standing next to her, pulling her into a slightly awkward hug, which Haley quickly returns.

"Haley, I know this may sound stupid but did you ever think about confronting Peyton about it?" Karen asks, and Haley's head snaps up in confusion.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but sometimes it's good for friends to yell at each other and get it all out in the open." Karen pauses for a second, "Haley, have you thought about looking at it from a different point of view?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asks.

"I mean, Peyton clearly has issues with people leaving her …. Don't you think it would normal for her to have issues with you leaving, too?"

Haley opens her mouth to respond but then quickly closes it again. She slowly gets up from her chair and gives Karen a grateful smile before walking out of the café in a daze. Once outside, she presses her back against the wall and closes her eyes.

Is it really as simple as that? Can she just walk up to Peyton and ask her what the hell is going on? Can she scream at her? Will it end in tears? Haley lets out a soft whimper at the conflicting thoughts running through her mind.

Haley sighs, trying to forget about everything… to remember when things were better, when things were good. Like the times when she and Nathan could just spend all day in bed without doing anything but kissing and everything was okay, it felt good.

When she and Lucas used to go thrift store hunting or go buy bad music or, like, to the campus lost and found and claim dumb stuff. It was a long time ago but it was still fun and it was just them. They just don't do any of that anymore.

And Peyton … she remembers meaningful conversations in her bedroom, when Peyton would give her advice about her relationship with Nathan or she would tell Peyton things about Lucas. She remembers the day they decided to ditch everyone else and go down to the beach. They spent the whole day there, just laying on the sand, and occasionally getting in the water.

Haley missed those days.

"Haley?" She turns her head to the side to see Brooke standing there with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression on her face. Brooke walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, steering her toward a bench on the sidewalk.

They sat down and Haley rested her head on Brooke's shoulder, Brooke asked, "What's got you so gloomy?"

"Nathan, Lucas ….. Peyton." Haley breathes out and she hears Brooke sigh softly, patting Haley's shoulder. Before Brooke can reply she takes a deep breath and continues.

"Karen thinks I should talk to Peyton, get everything out on the surface." Haley feels Brooke nod her head and waits for a reply.

"She's right. I've known Peyton almost all of my life, I know her weaknesses, and I know her strengths …. I know her, Haley. I know when she's being a bitch and most of the time I know why she's being a bitch." She pauses for a second and Haley looks up at her, "Peyton is covered head to toe in issues and no matter how hard she tries, she just can't shake them, and when you left … well, it cut her deep Haley and she's dealing the only way she knows how …. I know it sounds unfair but it is what it is."

Haley pushes herself up and turns toward Brooke, biting her lip.

"I'm scared … What if this doesn't fix anything? What if it only makes it worse?" Haley asks, her voice trembling slightly. Brooke grasps her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"Haley, if it doesn't work then the friendship wasn't meant to last anyway." Brooke states and when she sees Haley's panicked look she quickly adds, "But I don't think it will be that way."

* * *

Haley walked up to Peyton's house as slowly as she could. She stopped at the door, nervousness running through her veins. She raised her hand to knock but quickly lowered it, assuming that if she knocked Peyton wouldn't hear her and if she did, she'd probably just slam the door in her face anyway.

Haley squared her shoulders and pushed the door open before stepping inside and making her way through the house as quickly as possible. She got to Peyton's room and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and standing beside Peyton's bed.

Peyton looked up from where she was sitting and raised an eyebrow. Of all the people to storm into her room, she honestly didn't expect it to be Haley.

"We need to talk." Haley states firmly and Peyton rolls her eyes.

"No, we don't." Peyton replies, turning around in her desk chair, ignoring Haley.

Haley runs her hands through her long blonde hair in frustration and lets out a loud groan which Peyton tries to ignore.

"I don't get what the hell your problem is Peyton! Forgive me if I'm wrong but you were the one person who was behind me and my music. Excuse me for thinking you would support me when I got back." Haley states, glaring at Peyton's back. Peyton spins around, about to reply but Haley cuts her off.

"But you know what? That isn't even the worst part … that isn't the part that makes me want to rip all of my hair out in frustration. The worst part is that I don't even know why you hate me so much! What did I do Peyton?! …What did I do?" Haley asks desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grabs Peyton's shoulders and shakes her.

"Why won't you tell me Peyton? WHY? I don't understand! I don't understand." Haley cries as more tears run down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Peyton grabs Haley's hands and pushes her away slightly, trying to get some personal space. She takes a deep breath and then lets it out before glaring solidly at Haley.

"You have no idea what I was thinking and feeling. At first, I thought you were doing a great thing but you still left Haley … did you ever think to keep in touch? At all? You left, Haley! You are just like every other damn person in the world." Peyton shouted and Haley flinched slightly, moving back a step.

"The phone goes both ways, Peyton." Haley mutters angrily.

"You think I didn't call you? You think I would do that? I wouldn't. I called. I left messages but you never picked up, not once! Did you ever think that I needed you? That we all needed you?"

Haley sucks in a breath, holding it, before letting it out and bowing her head.

"I'm sorry… but you're wrong Peyton. I'm not like everyone else … I'm not. And you know why?" Peyton turns away from her but Haley takes a few steps toward Peyton, grabbing her chin to make her look her in the eyes, "Because I came back, I came back!"

At those words, Peyton's face falls, as tears fill her green eyes and she gasps for air. Her legs soon give out and Haley catches her as they both sink to the floor, tears running down their cheeks as they cling to each other. Peyton clutches Haley tightly and buries her face in Haley's shoulder. Haley tightens her grip on Peyton, pulling her in as close as possible, while stroking Peyton's hair.

Peyton pulls away slightly and looks up at Haley with a weak smile that Haley returns.

"I'm sorry Haley …. I guess I just lashed out at you because you're the only person who came back… I was just letting out all my anger on you." She pauses for a second and closes her eyes as if she's collecting her thoughts.

"Sometimes I feel so lonely and it's like I can't breath … like I'm suffocating and no one is going to be there to catch me when I fall." Peyton sighs and more tears form in Haley's eyes, "I'm just so lonely."

"Don't say that, Peyt. We are all here for you whenever you need us." Haley replies desperately but Peyton simply shakes her head.

"No, you're not. You were too worried about fixing things with Nathan and I was being a bitch and Brooke is so wrapped up in Lucas that she doesn't have time for me …. Not that I blame any of you. It's just how it is. It's okay. I'm used to it."

"I'll catch you Peyton … I'll catch you when you fall." Haley whispers with determination.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Well let me know what you think.


End file.
